Soirée à Mystic Falls
by lolochou
Summary: Retrouvez le couple Klaroline dans une série de One-Shot basés sur le thème d'une soirée à Mystic Falls. Les personnages peuvent être humains comme vampires.


**Coucou, me revoici, avec une série de One-Shot basé sur le couple Klaroline.**

**Tout les OS sont basés sur le thème d'une soirée à Mystic Falls.**

**En espérant que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

Caroline Forbes était une femme d'affaire très prisée dans le monde des affaires, sacrifiant sa vie pour son travail. La jeune femme qui était âgée de vingt-cinq ans était devenue en très peu de temps le bras droit d'un directeur général qui partirait en retraite dans quelques années : il pensait déjà à Caroline pour sa succession et commençait déjà à la faire connaître auprès de ses collaborateurs.

Depuis qu'elle était célibataire, les ragots allaient bon dans l'entreprise. Certains la disait homosexuelle, d'autres vieilles filles, il y en avait même qui la suspectait d'avoir eu un enfant très jeune et d'avoir abandonné sa progéniture, elle se serait alors jetée à corps perdu dans le travail pour oublier cette époque de sa vie.

Mais voilà, Caroline commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol de tous ses ragots à son sujet et avait décidée de faire appel à un ami. Seul petit problème, Caroline n'avait pas d'amis. Fille unique, elle avait toujours voulu faire le bonheur de ses parents, pour cela elle était devenue une petite fille sage, trop sage selon ses camarades qui la délaissait au bout de quelques semaines car elle était trop sérieuse. Alors qu'elle désespérait, la jeune femme lut une annonce pour une agence d'Escort, elle pensa tout d'abord que cela ne concernait que les hommes mais se décida tout de même à leur demander conseil.

Et voilà, c'était le jour J. Afin d'être en paix dans son travail Caroline avait fait appel à un gigolo pour la soirée annuelle de l'entreprise. Celui-ci devait venir la chercher en bas de son immeuble, ils iraient ensuite dans le lieu défini pour la soirée.

Alors qu'elle angoissait sur cette rencontre, la sonnerie de la porte de son immeuble sonna.

**« Oui ? »** demanda-t-elle hésitante.

**« Bonsoir, je suis Klaus. »**

**« Hum… oui, je descends »** bégaya-t-elle.

**« Bonsoir »** répondit-elle quand elle l'eut rejoint.

**« Stressée ? »** lui demanda-t-il

**« Un peu, j'ai pas l'habitude de faire appel à ce genre de… service. »**

**« C'est pas grave »** répondit-il compatissant. **« Vous voulez qu'on aille boire un verre ? »**

**« POURQUOI ? »** répondit-elle en paniquant.

**« Pas la peine de paniquer, c'est juste pour vous détendre et puis nous pourrions peaufiner notre histoire. Il faut que je sois votre petit ami c'est ça ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Alors allons-y. »**

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent à la soirée une heure plus tard, Caroline semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise. Klaus s'était confié à elle pour la détendre. Il était étudiant en art. Fils de famille nombreuse, il voulait payer lui-même ses études sans se reposer sur l'argent de ses parents, et pour cela faisait quelques soirées par mois dans cette agence.

**« Détends-toi »** lui murmura-t-il en lui enlevant son manteau.

Surprise, Caroline lui fit face.

**« C'est mieux qu'on se tutoie »** se défendit-il. **« On est censé être un couple. »**

**« Tu as raison. »**

Alors que Caroline regardait le jeune homme dans les yeux, elle fut interrompue par son responsable.

**« Caroline, tu es enfin là. J'ai quelques partenaires à te présenter… Je peux vous l'emprunter ? »** Demanda-t-il à Klaus sans attendre sa réponse.

Le jeune homme se balada seul sans quitter Caroline des yeux (comme un bon petit ami).

**« C'est donc vous ! »** lui dit un homme dans son dos.

**« Je vous demande pardon ? »**

**« Nous nous demandions si elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. »**

**« Vous êtes ? »**

**« Tyler Lockwood »** se présenta-t-il.

**« Ah oui, Caroline m'a parlé de vous, vous êtes son ex, ainsi que celui qui veux sa place, c'est ça ? »**

Pris de court, le jeune homme fit semblant de remarquer une personne avec qui il voulait absolument parler et laissa Klaus seul de nouveau.

**« Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ? »** susurra Caroline à l'oreille de Klaus qui n'avait pas vu la jeune femme venir.

**« Caroline, TU m'as fait peur »** dit-il en appuyant le tu.

**« Ah oui c'est vrai. »** sourit-elle.

La voyant sourire, Klaus la prit dans ses bras.

**« Qu'est-ce que v…tu fais ? »**

**« J'amplifie notre relation. Aimerais-tu danser ? »**

Caroline ne remarqua qu'à ce moment une douce mélodie.

**« Avec plaisir. »** répondit-elle tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

Klaus lui prit alors la main et l'a conduisit sur la piste de danse. Deux heures plus tard, ils décidèrent de partir, la moitié des convives avait fui la soirée qui commençait à devenir morose.

* * *

**« Et voilà, vous êtes arrivée ! »** dit Klaus alors qu'ils arrivèrent au pied de l'immeuble de la jeune femme.

**« Je commençais à m'habituer au tutoiement. Tenez voici le compte pour la soirée. »** dit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe.

**« Merci. »**

**« J'espère que la soirée n'a pas été trop enquiquinante ? » **lui demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire.

**« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ? »**

**« C'est votre langage. Ça doit faire dix ans que je n'ai pas entendu quelqu'un dire le mot enquiquinant. »**

Caroline se mit également à rire.

**« Excuse-moi. »**

**« C'est ce qui fait ton charme. »** l'excusa Klaus en lui caressant le visage.

Surprise de voir un homme avec un si doux comportement, Caroline prit une grande décision.

**« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »**

**« Vas-y je t'écoute. »**

**« Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? » **se demanda-t-elle.

Le voyant surpris, elle annonça :

**« Je n'es couchée avec personne depuis mon ex, soit depuis plus d'un an. J'ai vingt-cinq ans et je n'es pas eu de rapport depuis un an. »**

**« C'est pas si grave que ça. »** dit Klaus qui ne comprenait pas le trouble de la jeune femme.

**« Tu trouves ? »** demanda-t-elle le regard perdu dans le vide.

**« Oui, ça veut dire que tu n'as pas trouvé la personne avec qui tu te sens en confiance. »**

Caroline le regarda étonnée. Comment cet inconnu pouvait la comprendre si facilement.

**« Vous savez, j'ai eu des propositions. »** se justifia-t-elle ce qui le fit rire.

**« Je n'en doute pas. »** lui dit-il avec un sourire.

**« Mais je suis stupide. Depuis ma rupture, j'ai peur de souffrir de nouveau. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Tyler m'a trompé. Il a été mon premier amour, le premier homme que j'ai embrassé, le premier avec qui je suis sorti, le premier avec qui j'ai couchée. Mais il n'a pas hésité à me tromper, et depuis je n'ai pas fais confiance à un homme. »**

**« Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? »** lui demanda-t-il perdu.

**« Parce que je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que…. KLAUSFAISMOIL'AMOUR ! »**

**« Pardon ? »** demanda-t-il incertain d'avoir compris les paroles de la jeune femme.

**« Je veux que tu sois celui qui me redonne confiance. » **lui dit-elle.

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce que je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. »**

**« S'il te plait »** implora-t-elle. **« Ton prix… »**

Caroline n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Klaus prenait possession de ses lèvres. Une fois que leurs lèvres se quittèrent, il l'a pris dans ses bras.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » **lui demanda-elle.

**« Tu veux un moment magique non ? Alors laisse-moi faire. » **lui dit-il.

**« Tu ne sais même pas à quel étage est mon appartement. »**

**« Conduis-moi alors, mais tu ne poseras pas un pied par terre. »**

Heureuse de cet instant, Caroline se blottit contre le torse du jeune homme qui allait lui redonner confiance.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Klaus la sentit se crisper.

**« Tu es sûre de toi ? »** lui demanda-t-il.

**« Oui, j'ai confiance en toi. Même si je ne te connais pas depuis très longtemps, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien Klaus. »**

**« Caroline ? »** l'appela-t-il.

**« Oui. »**

**« Appelle-moi Nik. »**

Les deux amants d'un soir se mirent à s'embrasser passionnément tout en se déshabillant afin de vivre un moment intense.

* * *

**Et voilà pour cet OS.**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? En voulez-vous d'autre ?**

**Dites-moi vos impressions.**


End file.
